


Incompatible

by illiterateandbi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse, emo bird boy, empath!reader i think, he is sad, he just wants to be held!!, i wrote this when i was in denial about ben hardy, why does everyone bully warren?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateandbi/pseuds/illiterateandbi
Summary: Warren has fallen for his complete opposite and tries to deny his feelings. Can he keep on pretending even when the girl he loves ends up in a dangerous situation?
Relationships: Warren Worthington III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written with these three sentence starter prompts: "God, just ask her out already!", "I can't fall in love with her, I won't. " and "Did he hurt you?!"

Warren stood out. Of course there was the fact that he had giant metal wings, but most people stared because of his attire and reputation.

He donned a black leather jacket on the daily and clunked around in his pair of combat boots. Even his posture seemed to exude 'bad'.  
That's also the reason why most students avoided Warren from the get-go.

Mutters and gossip floated around his head as he put on a blank face and trudged towards his next class. He liked to pretend that he didn't hear the wicked comments thrown his way, but deep down he knew he deserved him.

For christ-sake he assisted in ruining the earth with a creepy old blue dude. He almost killed other mutants in order to reach his goal. He was a monster.

Warren knew the truth was harsh. He knew that he could never fully have people who trusted him. He was a sell-out who deserved a life in solitude.

He plopped down into his chair, dropping his book bag onto the ground with an audible thud. He spread his papers out in front of him and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the final bell to ring.

"Hey."

A crumpled paper wad, no larger than a golf ball, came whizzing towards him, hitting Warren in the back of the neck and falling onto the desk.

"Punk. How's it feel being the only guy left without a Winter Formal date?" 

Warren just shook his head, not even bothering to turn around. The same few kids messed with him day-in and day-out; each time was a little harder to tolerate. 

"Hey! I'm talking to ya, asshole!"

Another paper ball and several shouts echoed behind Warren but he remained frozen in his seat, not wanting to cause any type of scene.

He sighed softly, quite enough to not attract attention from the dick-for-brains behind him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, what they said was right. He was the only guy without a date, but who'd want to ask the psychopath to a school dance?

The mumbling of students clouded his mind as he thought of nothing. He tended to prefer a blank mind rather than one working on overdrive.

Suddenly, the conversations ceased as the Professor wheeled himself into the room. Warren was far to busy doodling random patterns in his notebook to notice the girl who trailed in after him.

"Hello class. Today we are going to be getting into basic mutation control-" He was cut off as you tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh yes! Our new student, Y/n Y/l/n will be joining us. Please welcome her."

A few claps and 'hello's caused Warren to lift his gaze up through his lashes. He was almost surprised to see such a bright being standing next to the Professor. You practically radiated light, not literally of course. You seemed like a total 180 from what Warren had seen in this dark, lonely school.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Warren?"

He swore that his heart jumped into his throat. Of course you'd be sat by him, it was the only empty seat due to his classmates avoiding his presence. 

Warren looked up at you, fully this time, only to meet your gaze. You smiled and made your way over towards the empty desk.

He automatically felt awful. You were probably already afraid of him and now you were forced to be his partner.

"Hello! I'm Y/n." Your smile caused something to clench in Warren's chest as he studied your facial expression. It was a real smile; parting your lips and reaching your eyes.

"Warren."

His voice came out soft and raspy, but he was just shocked that he managed to respond at all. 

"Nice to meet you."

...

Weeks went by and you had worked your absolute hardest to crack Warren's shell. He put up quite a fight if you were being honest. Every time that you thought you were making progress, he would close his doors and hide away from you.

You read his emotions daily and his mind was full of sadness and loneliness. And you wanted nothing more than to change that.

"Y/n? You still with us?" 

You jumped before gazing at Jean and Jubilee's concerned faces. They had been worried for weeks about your behavior, especially around Warren.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about-"

"Don't. He's not worth it. He's a criminal Y/n. Almost killing other mutants. Siding with Apocalypse. We can't trust him." Jean said while rubbing your shoulder.

"I trust him." You whispered, the words feeling foreign on your tongue as your two friends looked at you in confusion.

"What?" Jubilee questioned, scrunching her eyebrows.

"I trust him." You said again, this time more powerful. "I trust Warren. He seems to have a lot of baggage, but I'm not going to give up on him just yet."

"We just don't want you-"

"To get hurt?" This time it was your turn to cut off Jean. "I need you to believe that I am doing the right thing."

The two girls nodded somberly towards each other as you got up off the grass and wiped off your pants. "Now excuse me. I have a certain angel to find."

...

You wandered the halls, looking everywhere for that damn boy. He wasn't in his room nor on the roof. You were running out of options just as you heard a familiar voice coming out of Prof. X's office.

"It's such a weird feeling. Like something I've never felt before. Even prior to...you know." Warren's deep voice sighed.

You felt guilty for eavesdropping, but you wanted to know what was bothering the angel.  
You heard a sigh come from another voice before it responded.

"You must have strong feelings for Miss Y/l/n. Am I correct?" 

You swore you could feel all the air escape from your lungs. You had been feeling Warren's emotions for over a month and you hadn't seemed to pick up on this tiny detail.

"I-I don't know. I suppose?" His voice cracked and you knew that he was running a hand through his curls in frustration. "She makes me feel happier than I have been in a long time..."

"Sorry to be blunt but god, just ask her out already!" Charles exclaimed, laughing a little at his own exclamation. 

You felt a whizzing in you head as you thought of going on a date with Warren. Your heart lept at the thought of him holding your hand and cuddling up to you.

"I can't. It's not that simple." He sighed once again before continuing. "I can't fall in love with her, I won't. I don't deserve her."

Charles' voice lowered into a softer tone. "You deserve her. She deserves you. Please don't let her get away. It takes a while to realize what you need, but when you find it, you have to take a chance to keep it."

Your eyes filled with tears. You could feel Warren's fear as well as his anxiety. He didn't think he belonged with you.

Before you could stop it, a small, choked back sob escaped your lips. You covered your mouth and quickly bolted away into another hall.

Warren, who had heard the noise, looked out into the hall only to find it empty, but that didn't stop the sickening feeling from rising in his stomach–she knew.

...

It was the night of Winter Formal and you were completely depressed. Jean had asked Scott and Jubilee asked Kurt, leaving you all alone.

You had assured the girls that you didn't mind being alone. You told them about how you wanted to catch up on some reading anyway.

It was a lie. You didn't want to be alone.

Things hadn't been the same after hearing about Warren's feelings. He completely avoided you any chance he got and you started to question whether his 'love' for you was really just something you had created in your imagination.

You had eventually had enough of being locked in your room and decided that you should go get some fresh air. The gardens were amazing at night and you really wanted to get a certain angel out of your head.

You walked along the lake, trying to calm your fears and sadness. A sigh left your lips. All you wanted was for Warren to come back to you, at least as a friend.

"Hey babe."

You gasped and snapped around to find one of your classmates standing behind you. You couldn't remember his name–maybe Daniel or Jake–but none of that mattered as he gazed at you like your were a piece of meat.

"Why aren't you at the party?" He smirked, making you want to hack up your lunch.

"Walking. Enjoying being alone." You stressed, hoping that he would get the point and leave you be.

"Without your punk? How sad that he couldn't make it." 

You knew instantly that he was talking about Warren and your fists clenched. "Don't talk about him like that." 

"Why not? He's not even here princess. Maybe I could-"

He was suddenly cut off as an uppercut knocked his jaw and he fell backwards. Your eyes widened as your head snapped in the attackers direction.

Once your eyes came in contact with those golden curls, a smile graced your lips. But Warren was anything but happy.

"Did he hurt you?!" He stammered, searching your body for any possible injuries. "I'm sorry for not getting here sooner. I-I was on the roof and-"

You cut off his blabbering by pulling him into a hug. Your arms fit under his wings and it wasn't long before one of his hands stroked your hair as the other gripped your waist.

"Thank you." You said after pulling away slightly. "He was really creeping me out."

Warren smiled at your goofy grin before he snapped back into reality. His face felt and he untangled from you. "Uh...I should be going."  
He stumbled, beginning to walk away.

"No!" You startled his retreating form as it turned back towards you. "What's going on Warren?"

He gulped. "I-I don't think we should be friends."

Your heart nearly broke as you felt the pure bewilderment lying in his heart. You didn't know what compelled you to blurt out what you did next. "I love you."

Warren's eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. You, the pure, happy girl. The girl of his dreams and the one who he loved...loved him back?

"I can't."

He shook his head before lowering his eyes toward the ground. You automatically lifted his chin and gazed into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes you can."

And for the first time since you had met Warren, his emotions were filled with complete and utter happiness as the love replaced his fear.


End file.
